


Babysitting

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Babysitting, M/M, backstory for characters that lasted 3 episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Amaya and Daichi Yuto have no idea their babysitter is a trained assassin. All they know is that he sucks at babysitting and they have to take matter into their own hands.(a reupload of an old work)





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my files, I found a number of decent fics I've decided to post here. Please note that these are several years old at this point and certain headcanons/opinions have changed since then. But otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> I had made an extensive backstory for the Fallguys after they showed up and then left in series, and this fic touches upon it. It's otherwise pretty easy to follow along with.

Two parents ran around frantically getting things together for their date. The wife; gathering items for her purse, while her husband; searching for their previously booked movie tickets. Amongst the hustle and bustle, two children around the age of six sat together playing with dolls and toys, ignoring the mayhem around them.

“Alright, my dearies.” The mother said to her children. “Mommy and daddy are off now. The babysitter should be here shortly, and be good little angels to him won’t you?”

“Yes, mommy!” the boy and girl replied. Their father whispered something to his wife, and with a wave, the two were out of the door in a flash.

The siblings grinned at one another. They knew their babysitter would be a teenager, and “shortly” would be longer than a few minutes. Already at work with their mischief, the duo rushed towards the kitchen to grab a chair and collaborate to grab the snacks that were meant for their sitter and eat them before he knew they were there. Their mischief was cut short however, as the doorbell to their small house rang.

Curious looks were exchanged. Alright, good teenager or not, their parents literally just left a few seconds ago. Something seemed off. Whatever the case, their seemingly naïve minds opened the door to the stranger in front of them. A small person for his age, wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap, stood there with his hands on his hips, and a forced smile on his face.

“Hey kids. Your sitter’s here.”

* * *

 

Nearly an hour has passed since he arrived. All he’s done is sit on the couch while they played with their toys. The girl even pretended to be killed by her brother, but there was still no response from their sitter. He just sat there, staring at his phone, occasionally moving to text something. Enough was enough.

“Hey mister!” the boy yelled at him. That seemed to have got his attention. “Are you gonna sit around all night or are you actually gonna play with us?”

“A babysitter’s just supposed to watch the kids until the parents come home, right?” He glared at them with his hat perched down. “Nothing says I have to interact with them.”

“But you haven’t even asked us if we needed anything!” the sister whined. “We don’t even know your name!”

Surprisingly to the kids, he didn’t respond right away. He looked around the room for a second before scratching his head like this was an extremely difficult question to answer. “Name’s Will.” He finally said. They both looked puzzled. “It’s foreign. And you’re Amaya and Daichi Yuto. There, is that enough interaction for you?”

“NO!” the both screamed, taking him aback. Before he had a chance to react, the kids were already climbing on top of him.

“You’re gonna be a good babysitter and read us a story and put us to bed!” Daichi yelled at the young adult, who was visibly in shock.

“Yeah!” Amaya started to smother his face with a teddy bear. “Normally we pester and bother and make our sitters cry, but you’re too boring for that! So, just put us to bed so we don’t have to deal with you anymore!”

“ALRIGHT! I get it! I’ll read you a story if it’ll get you to leave me the hell alone!” The two kids were off him in a heartbeat, worried that his obvious anger would result in a smack. They rushed to their bedroom, as Will snarled at them. He checked his phone one more time, sent a text, and followed the path of children’s toys to their room.

If it wasn’t obvious by now, Will didn’t like babysitting.

Amaya sat in her bed, pillows and stuffed animals surrounding her, as her older brother was searching their shelves for a book. Their room was nothing more than a mess, Will commented in his head. But then again, he’s seen worse. Way worse.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell ya brats to clean your room?” he asked as he sat at the edge of Amaya’s bed.

“Sometimes. But she and dad are normally too busy to tell us that constantly.” This didn’t appear to have surprised Will. “You know, we’ve had a different sitter lately.”

“Yeah,” Daichi continued. “That one teenager who plays his music too loud. I wonder where _he_ is.”

“He’s fine, don’t worry. He’ll live.” He mumbled. “Anyway, c’mon pick a story already, kid.” A stuffed rabbit hit the young adult in the face.

“Bug off! He’s finding our favorite story!” Her yelling was cut short and her eyes grew wide. The stuffed rabbit knocked over his baseball hat, revealing much more of their sitter’s face. His face looked like a villain from a movie, and his eyes reminded her of the big bad wolf in fairy tales. So deranged and sadistic looking.

But what caused her to shriek out wasn’t his face, but his hair.

“Oh my gosh!” she squealed. “Your hair is so fluffy and pink!” She pushed her covers off and tackled him to ruffle his hair.

“Hey, hey! Back off already, that’s my head! And it’s not pink, it’s magenta!” Will eventually managed to push Amaya off of him, as Daichi came over laughing while holding a book.

“Wow, no wonder you were hiding it from us! If you took your hat off earlier, she would’ve braided it by now.” The sitter instinctively ran a hand through his messy head of hair, which was indeed too fluffy for its own good. “Anyway, I found the book, so read it already, I’m getting tired!”

“Geh, alright, let’s see here.” The hardcover showed a pretty girl and a dirty man. The book itself looked no more than ten or so pages. “ _The Thief and the Princess_? Well, sounds easy enough.”

“You’ve gotta make sure to show us the pictures!” He gave them a nod.

“Once upon a time, there was a far off land filled with the rich and the poor. Heh, you sure this is that far away? Sounds pretty close to home.”

“Shut up and keep reading, or Mr. Roar Roar gets you!” Amaya was poised to throw a very large lion stuffie at him.

“Alright, calm down. No need for violence.” Will reread the words in his head to find his spot. “One day, the fair princess of this land wandered in the streets of her people, in search of her civilian friend. Upon her routine, she was snatched from her path, and pulled…into an alleyway, hm.”

Daichi looked at his sister. “Uh…you alright there, Will?”

“…yeah, sorry, just thinking. She was pulled into an alleyway by a dirty thief, who poised a knife at her and demanded food. This is weird…uh, instead of giving him any of her possessions, the princess stood her ground. Instead of slaying her right there and then, something changed inside the thief that day. The princess recognized this as love’s first meeting for the thief, oh c’mon! He could’ve just been strategizing his next encounter and let her go for the time being!”

The kids were extremely confused with the reactions he was giving them, but with a cough as a reminder of “Mr. Roar Roar”, he continued.

“The princess knew that the thief became smitten by her, and invited him to stay with her in the palace one night. She hid him away from her guards and kept him safe from harm’s way, and he repaid her with at most kindness. The two had seemingly become very close to each other. But the princess knew her duty to her land, and at a time of weakness, the guards entered the room and took the thief prisoner, where he was sentenced to…sentence to…”

“You don’t have to go on if you don’t want to.” Daichi interrupted. “We know how it ends. It’s fine.”

“Yeah, alright.” He closed the book and set it aside, not wanting to find out the outcome of the love struck thief. “So, you’re ready to sleep now?”

“Heck no!” they yelled. Will groaned.

“You didn’t finish it so we’re not sleepy!”

“Yeah!” Amaya continued. “You tell us more stories and then we’ll go to sleep!”

“I don’t have any child appropriate stories. Can’t you just sleep without one?” The children shook their heads. “Of course you can’t, it’s never that easy.”

“If you don’t have a story, then tell us more about you, mister.” Daichi sat next to his sister. “Any family, close friends?”

“Relationships?” Amaya added, giggling. “Oh, oh, tell us you’re in love with someone!”

A bright red blush emerged on Will’s face. As a matter of fact, he was in love with someone. Someone he’d give his life for, and knew would do the same. But he didn’t want to give details about this person to two kids. Especially considering how adult their relationship was.

“Well, I live with my two best friends for one thing. I…haven’t seen my folks in a long time.”

“Like us?”

“…no, longer than that.” He whispered something to himself, before rubbing his head. “Uh, my friends are pretty rough around the edges, but great allies _\- buddies_ when you get to know them more, and-”

“Well, what are they like then?”

“Are they who you keep texting to? Tell us more already!”

“Okay! Calm down, you brats!” The siblings grinned mischievously at him. For six year olds, they sure they how to get their way. “Well, Jac-Calvin’s a big guy. A reaaally big guy. Even though he’s younger than me by a year, he sure as hell is stronger. But under all that muscle, he can be such a dope with emotions. He just wants to find someone special in his life, but he doesn’t know how to.” Will took note of the admiration in Amaya’s eyes at that last remark.

“Then there’s Jim. Oh, how to begin with that guy. He’s stubborn, but a good leader. Always looking out for his friends. But if you get him mad, he’ll give you a whole new meaning to the word pain. He’s also really admirable when he wants to be. A total genius at strategizing…” Will swore he could feel his cheeks turning red again. “…he always keeps his promises, never wants to hurt me…and god, is he hot…”

“AH HA! I knew it! I knew it!” Amaya started bouncing up and down on the bed. “You are in love with someone! You love Jim, don’t ya? DON’T YA?”

Her brother stuck out his tongue. “Aw, gross. I thought you were cooler than that. Romance is stupid, who needs it anyway? Bleh!” Daichi grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, getting a laugh out of Will.

“Yeah, I’ll admit, life would’ve been a lot different for me if I didn’t fall for him. But you know,” He took the pillow off of Daichi’s face. “I’m really happy I did. As stupid as it sounds, I’m very happy because of him.” Amaya started to yawn.

“Are you gonna marry him someday, Will?”

A rather sad smile went across his face. “I think you’ve had enough stories. Are you ready to sleep yet?” Despite their tired eyes, they still shook their heads, and asked for more. “Of course, it’s never that easy.”

* * *

 

Another hour later, the house was broken into by a man around Will’s age. He didn’t look for money, or anything to steal, he only looked for a person. His best friend to be precise.

“Coyote? You in here buddy?” he said, wandering down the halls of the house.

“I’m in here, Wolf.” The taller man sighed in relief and entered the room where his partner was. “What are you doing here? How’d you get in?”

“You weren’t responding to the texts, so I figured the nightmares were givin’ you hell.” Wolf said as he walked over to his friend. He held back a laugh at the sight before him. “But guessing by the fact they’re all over you I guess I’m too late.”

Coyote chuckled softly. “Yeah, they kind of just fell asleep on me.”

“Fallguy Coyote, the knife assassin, is actually just a loving caring mother, is that it?” A stuffed animal was thrown into his face.

“Oh, fuck off. I was just doing my job.” The two assassins were holding back laughter as best they could, in a desperate attempt to avoid waking up the kids. This had all been part of their plan, and it went smoothly. “So, how was your end of the mission? You and Jackal get the information we needed?”

“Yep.” Wolf pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “We didn’t even have to kill them to get it. Those two squealed easily.” He looked down at the kids. “Hard to believe these brats are the children of two spies. And not even very good ones.”

Coyote rolled his eyes. “Well that’s what you get for falling in love and trying to raise a family while working for a secret society. It just all goes downhill from the moment you meet your soul mate.”

“Unless you’re us, right?” Hazel eyes met brown for a moment, as a blush and a smile fell on both their faces.

“Right. That’s cause we’re awesome. Now help me move them, their parents should be home soon and we need to scram.”

“Alright.” The two were careful at moving the kids. Amaya was simple; they just had to give her a stuffed animal to cling onto. But Daichi was refusing to let go of Coyote’s arm, causing a struggle. “Damnit, kid. Let go already, he’s mine.” The unknown voice caused Daichi to slowly open his eyes.

“Uh…? Wait a minute…who are you, what do you want-“ Coyote calmed him down a bit by petting his head, and whispering to him to be quiet.

“It’s alright, Daichi, he’s a friend, he’s not going to hurt you.” The young boy gave a small nod as if to say he understood. “Now let go, and go back to sleep, your parents will be home soon, okay?”

“Mhm.” Daichi mumbled as Wolf placed him on the bed. “Are you Jim, mister?”

Wolf was slightly taken aback. Mostly because this kid knew his real name, let alone be identified by it. It took him a moment to figure out that their real names were the codenames that Coyote used for them. It was kind of sad really. “Yeah, I’m Jim. I’m taking William home now, okay?”

“Hmmm, you don’t look as scary as he was saying.”

He took offense to that and turned to Coyote. “Just what were you telling them about me?”

“Nothing false.” He snickered as he stuck out his tongue.

“You’ve got yourself a good partner there, Jim.” He yawned. “Real good. Don’t lose him, alright…?”

The man laughed. “Trust me; I couldn’t lose this idiot even if I wanted to.” Hearing the soft snores of the little boy, Wolf stood up and signaled his partner to leave.

* * *

 

“It wasn’t so bad.” Coyote said on the walk back to their home. “Mind you it wasn’t easy, and definitely not as fun as what you guys were doing. But it wasn’t dreadful.”

“I wouldn’t say that; Jackal said that this was probably the most boring mission we’ve had to date. You didn’t miss much.” Wolf examined the paper again. “We just have to give this to that guy who came in earlier, collect our payment, and this’ll all be over, and we can move on.” Coyote smiled at him.

“You know,” he said as he wrapped his hand around Wolf’s. “They made me read them a weird story.”

“Hmm?”

“It had a thief drag a princess into an alleyway, but even though he wanted to, he didn’t mug her, but fell in love with her instead.”

A strange look went across the taller man’s face. “…that’s…that sounds really familiar, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Coyote kicked a rock on the sidewalk. “Except, instead of the thief and the princess running off together with their friend to go start a new life as assassins, I’m pretty sure she betrayed him and had him executed.” A hard glare was pointed at the person beside him. “I shouldn’t be searching your internet history for guillotines, should I?”

“Psh, no. If I wanted you dead, I would’ve stuck an arrow between your eyes years ago.” He gave him a playful nudge. “Hey, c’mon, you know I wouldn’t backstab you. I love you way too much for that.”

“I know.” A brief memory of Amaya fantasying their wedding went through his head. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that they probably could never get married because of their jobs, no matter how much he wanted to. Looking up at his lover made him remember just how much he really wished he could.

Pulling Wolf down by his collar, he planted a brief kiss on his lips. It was instantly returned. “And if you ever did, you’ll find one of my knives already in your back before you had the chance.” He ran off satisfied with the shock on his boyfriend’s face.

“Hey, wait a minute! You’d use your _knives_ to kill me?”

“Only the cheap, dirty ones!”

“Oh, c’mon, aren’t I worth a more honorable kill than that? Coyote!”


End file.
